IFIGENIA
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Una mujer amargada toma una mala decisión


**IFIGENIA**

 _ **Griego: mujer de carácter muy fuerte**_

Ifigenia nunca fue bonita…

Eso lo supo desde que su propio padre no deseaba ni tenerla cerca a diferencia de sus otras hermanas, cuando era pequeña.

Siempre fue regordeta, con una pancita prominente que ni las friegas con jugo de limón ni los amargos tecitos en ayunas y nocturnos bien calientes de su madre lograron reducir.

Amargos tecitos calientes en ayunas, amargos tecitos calientes sin cena… malditos amargos tecitos calientes que lo único que le dejaron como legado, fue una agrura estomacal y un ardor de entrañas desde niña, del cual jamás se ha logrado librar.

Siempre tuvo la cara redonda, las mejillas infladas, siempre propensa a los granitos y las espinillas de las cuales sus lindas hermanas huían y se asqueaban… siempre fue fea y lo supo, pero se acomodó a ello como lo hacía toda mujer de su época; resignándose a su destino.

Siempre en el colegio fue la burla callada de las compañeras, de los compañeros; que no se metían con ella como con otras personas solamente porque era la hija de un encumbrado Lord… si ellos hubieran sabido.

Si hubieran sabido que a su padre le hubiera dado lo mismo que la humillaran... él jamás habría hecho nada por ella.

-¡… Pero te casarás! – solía decirle su madre – Apenas tengas edad te casarás bien casada. Eso es lo bueno de pertenecer a la nobleza, que sin importar los atributos de los que se carezca, siempre hay la posibilidad de acomodar un buen matrimonio.

Claro… con seguridad la venderían al primer viudo millonario que necesitara una esposa joven para perpetuar el apellido.

Ese era el destino de Ifigenia, ser menos que un mueble al que nadie mira, y que mueven a su antojo para donde conviene.

¿De qué servía su abolengo? ¿De qué servía su buen nombre? Toda la alcurnia de las dos familias a las que pertenecía ¿para qué? De nada le serviría, si jamás podría hacer de su vida lo que ella deseaba.

¡Ifigenia deseaba viajar! Salir de Inglaterra, conocer el mundo, estudiar algo que no fuera piano o latín.

Aprender algo que no fuera bordar o bailar vals.

Ifigenia de quince años se encierra en su mundo de fantasías, se encierra en sus libros, se encierra en sus novelas rosas en donde le cuentan cientos de historias románticas que ella desearía vivir.

Le hablan de pasiones arrebatadoras e imposibles que solo una gran heroína y un gran amor podrían hacer realidad y ella sueña ser esa heroína.

Con ser una dama revolucionaria como Jane Eyre o Agnes Grey y tener su propio pensamiento, conquistando así el corazón de un apuesto caballero que la ame por lo que es y no por como luce.

Cuando Ifigenia le dice a su padre que quiere ir a Oxford, este se escandaliza.

¿La hija de un gran Lord en Oxford? ¿Para qué? Si las mujeres como ella aprenden en palacio y en la corte todo lo que necesitan saber para poder servir con gracia a su hogar, a su familia y a Su Majestad.

-Querida, no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ir a la universidad, sería un gasto absolutamente innecesario de tiempo y de dinero – dice su padre…

-Olvídalo Ifigenia, mejor dedícate a cultivarte para ser la digna esposa de un encumbrado noble, como tus hermanas, que están listas ya para contraer nupcias, en cambio tu… Si sigues con la cabeza llena de pájaros te vas a quedar solterona- dice su madre…

Nada más...

Ifigenia vuelve a sus libros, y a su piano, y a su latín, y a sus bordados… vuelve a la jaula de oro en la que ni si quiera su pensamiento merece libertad.

Llegan rumores a la corte, de un sobrino de Su Majestad que ha dedicado su vida a la aventura, que ha decidido comprarse un biplano y volar por el cielo en lugar de cumplir con sus deberes cortesanos.

Esto preocupa grandemente a Su Majestad, puesto que era su sobrino más querido y uno de los que están en espera para el trono, quien ya en cierta edad como estaba, debería ya estar preparando su vida para el Reino.

¿América? ¿Una actriz? ¡Qué escándalo! A eso hay que ponerle un alto de inmediato.

A Su Majestad le pareció buena idea darle un título nobiliario.

¡Duque! Sí.

Un título tan encumbrado que él no podría rechazar y su condición de noble lo hacía portador de un juramento de cumplimiento, inviolable.

Sí, la jugada perfecta.

Pero… había un problema.

El nuevo Duque no llegaba solo…

Para tapar el pequeño entuerto, era necesaria una esposa.

Una esposa que estuviera a la altura de las necesidades, que fuera educada, culta, de casa noble y sobre todo, que su familia estuviera dispuesta a dispensarle tal responsabilidad.

-¡Te casarás Ifigenia! – dijo su padre una tarde – En menos de una semana, así que prepárate.

Pobre Ifigenia, tan joven, tan asustada; no pudo ni siquiera replicar, mientras su madre y doncellas la preparaban para su boda con un hombre al que ni si quiera conocía y del que ni si quiera le querían hablar.

Al llegar al altar, cuando su prometido levantó el velo del rostro de la joven, ella pudo ver claramente en sus ojos la gran desilusión con que la recibía.

Pudo ver la ira de lo que le estaban haciendo, y el odio y el rencor contra todos los que lo obligaban a hacer esto.

Pudo ver dolor, resignación y hasta por qué no, un poco de asco.

Esa fue la máxima y última gran humillación que recibiría Ifigenia, se lo estaba jurando en ese preciso momento, mientras sus manos se herían por las espinas de las rosas blancas de su ramo de novia, el cual aferraba con una fuerza criminal, Ifigenia se juraba a sí misma que desde aquel día dedicaría su vida a que todos a su alrededor fueran tan infelices ¡o más! De lo que había sido y continuaría siendo ella.

No tenía aun veinte años, pero ya su alma se estaba envejeciendo décadas en solo minutos, con todo lo que estaba muriendo dentro de sí, y todo lo oscuro que estaba naciendo en su lugar.

Antes de dar el obligatorio sí, Ifigenia miró a su padre por última vez con todo el odio que negreaba su joven corazón en ese preciso momento.

Su corazón, que a pesar de todo el rechazo y todo el abandono al que había sido expuesta, se empeñaba en permanecer pulcro, en permanecer cándido… pero ya no.

Acción y reacción.

Causa y efecto.

Acto y consecuencia.

Todo lo que sucediera de ese día en adelante, no era más que el resultado de todo el sufrimiento al cual la habían sometido.

Los sueños de alguien morirían como murieron los de ella.

Las ilusiones de alguien se quemarían como se habían quemado las de ella.

Un corazón se oscurecería tanto como se había oscurecido el de ella.

Alguien viviría una réplica de lo que había sido su vida, el mismo rechazo, el mismo abandono…

Alguien pagaría todo su dolor, alguien tan inocente como lo había sido ella.

A cada pregunta del sacerdote ella contestaba "I do… I do…" mecánicamente, realmente sin escuchar lo que el anciano le decía, porque dentro de su mente y de su alma, otros juramentos se estaban dando, juramentos de odio, de rencor, de venganza, y ella los estaba tomando con vehemencia.

¡Lo estaba jurando en ese mismo momento y frente al altar de dios!

Meses después, en el puerto de South Hampton, descendía del crucero de "Luna de Miel" una elegante dama vestida de seda burgundi y piel marrón, con un sombrero tan ancho que apenas si se veía su redondo rostro.

Mucho menos, la frialdad de su mirada.

Venía vacía de emociones, vacía de sentimientos, vacía de todo porque ya no tenía nada.

Lo único verdaderamente suyo que había tenido, lo había sacrificado como un cordero en un matadero, en la cama nupcial de un hombre que la tomó mecánicamente y sin ninguna consideración, y que mientras dormía, decía el nombre de otra mujer.

Pero no venía del todo vacía, no.

Su alma, se había vaciado de lo poco de bondad que quedaba en ella, para llenarse de un una especie de humareda gris y maloliente, de esas que son capaces de matar un campo entero a su paso.

Venía dispuesta a hacer de su vida, una completa venganza ¿hacia quién? ¡Era lo que menos importaba!

Lo único que ella quería es que alguien pagara por todo lo que ella había pasado, quién era la víctima, era lo de menos.

Al llegar a la hermosa mansión palaciega, unos pequeños y tímidos pasitos resuenan en el salón y el niño más hermoso del mundo aparece tras de una cortina con sus ojitos azul mar llenos de expectación.

-… Tu madre… - dice su padre cuando los presenta, y comete el error de dejarlos solos "para que se conozcan mejor"

Ifigenia mira al niño de pies a cabeza.

Tan cándido con su trajecito de marinerito… tan lindo con sus ojitos azules que no son los de su padre, con su naricita respingada y su boquita sonrosada.

Seguramente es idéntico a ella, a la mujerzuela de nombrecito barato que el infeliz de su marido nombra cuando duerme.

El niño le sonríe tímidamente y le extiende su manita.

De un manotón ella lo rechaza, haciéndolo sobresaltar y clavando sus pupilas pardas que refulgen odio, sobre las lagunas azul verde del pequeño asustado.

-Yo no soy nada tuyo – le dice entre dientes – ni tu eres mío. Mientras más pronto lo entiendas será mejor… Bastardo.

Y se retira Ifigenia, con una sonrisa pintada en su redondo rostro de mejillas infladas, complacida por su primer triunfo sobre la víctima que acababa de escoger para su vida de venganza.

Y se quedó solo el niño, en el gran salón. Preguntándose qué significarían esas palabras, sintiendo que el osito de peluche que aferraba a su pechito no era suficiente para apagar el miedo que sintió de pronto.

Para apagar la soledad que se le venía encima, y miró a su alrededor, el gran salón en el que había jugado toda la tarde, todos esos días; y nunca como ahora lo vio tan grande siendo él tan pequeño…

¡Qué fácil era! ¿Verdad Ifigenia?

¡Qué fácil era sentirse con poder!

¿Así se sentía su padre cuando la humillaba de niña?

¿Así se sentía su madre cuando la rechazaba?

¡Qué dicha más grande! Sí, se siente un delicioso fresco, se siente maravilloso tener poder.

Y ella, la gorda, la fea, la rechazada.

La muchacha a la que no le permitieron nada, la que no valía para nada, ahora tiene todo el poder que quiera; puede hacer lo que ella quiera y con quien ella quiera.

¡Ay del que ose quejarse de sus procederes! Porque incluso su marido está en la lista roja de su venganza.

Que nadie se queje del monstruo que han creado, hubiera sido mejor dejarla ir a Oxford, dejarla viajar, dejarla lograr ser una de esas heroínas de novelas románticas.

Ahora, que nadie se queje de lo que tienen.

No por nada ahora ella es, la Duquesa de Grandchester…


End file.
